Tsurugiri
|Gender = N/A |Height = 65 meters - 80 meters |Weight = 80,000 tons - 100,000 tons |Home world = TBA alien planet |Series = None (yet?) |Type = Robot |Affiliation = TBA Alien race |Created by = UltraGrenburr12678 }} is a robot made by an alien race as an anti-Ultra weapon. It specializes in cutting abilities. History Noticing that Ultras have consistently been having near-death situations or tough battles against kaiju with blades, an alien race who sought to fight against them came up with the idea of making this robot. Of course, it was defeated. Seeking to make improvements, they came up with at least two new variants. Powers and Abilities - Kaiten Tsurugiri= An improved version built based on a spinning top. :;Stats *Height: 65 meters *Weight: 80,000 tons :;Powers and Abilities *Blades: Kaiten Tsurugiri, like the normal version, is armed with blades all over its body. Combined with its non-stop, high RPM count, they become deadly instruments, cutting through almost all known matter. They can be fired in all directions, and it seems to have an infinite supply of them. *Rotation: Because of its rotation, it cannot be hit or grabbed normally. *Transform: Kaiten Tsurugiri can transform into Armoured Tsurugiri if its spinning mechanism is somehow stopped or compromised, with the external metals forming armour. It is otherwise the same as a normal Tsurugiri. - Surudogiri= is the most powerful variant of Tsurugiri. It is also calledthe War-type Tsurugiri because of that, and is the pinnacle of the research and development of Tsurugiri models thus far. :;Stats *Height: 80m *Weight: 100,000 tons :;Powers and Abilities *Flight: Using thrusters at the bottom of the feet. *Blades: It retains all its signature blade and spike weapons and more. **Giant Saw: The chestplate opens up to reveal a giant saw on the stomach area. It can be fired. **Saw Launchers: Underneath the chestplate are four launchers that fire smaller saw discs. **Harpoon Spikes: Chain harpoons fired from the fingers, the shoulderguards, and from under the chestplate. These are freely detachable. **Hidden Spikes: Four ports under the chestplate, which contain a dozen in each, as well as one in each arm. They are used for impaling. **Shoulder Blades: Insect-like mechanical limbs that have sharp edges. As the name implies, they are located on the shoulderblades. **Rib Arms: Two small arms located where the lowest pair of ribs on a human would be. They are used for point-blank impalation on vital organs such as the liver. **Sluggers: Three Sluggers on the head. They can be remotely controled. **Transforming Weapon: A special transforming weapon built for versatility. In its "natural state", it is a drill spear. It can also transform into a polearm when the drill parts fold outwards, and can become a spear by removing the head. Furthermore, that weapon can be separated into a shorter weapon and a shortsword by pulling it in half. The end of the sword's grip can be pulled outwards to seperate the two ends, linked by a chain forming a swinging weapon. *Energy Attacks: Unlike other models, Surudogiri has access to energy-based weaponry. **Eye Beam: A beam from its "eye". Moderate power. **Energy Blade: One from each wrist. An imitation if Ultras' energy blades. **Energy Buzzsaw: A cutting ring of light, an imitation of the Ultra Slash. *Machine Learning: Surudogiri has an advanced machine learning program that allows it to learn from past battle data gathered by other modles, even those in testing. This allows it to have a counter for almost anything. }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Robots Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Unknown Category:Emgaltan's Continuity